Skylanders: Portal Master Adventures
by JJMAN65
Summary: Join Spyro and his portal master Cosmo as they lead their team on adventures to save skylands from villains, and stop the darkness coming from the Outlands.
1. Chapter 1:A Team is Born Part 1

My new Skylanders/Spyro fanfic that's set in an Alternate Universe from the games. And anyone wondering about skylanders elders I'm sorry to say that its discontinued. But the characters of skylander elders will be in this story.  
-

"Thanks for the last minute ride Flynn!" said a 14-year old boy with purple hair that had yellow at the tip of it.

"No problem Cosmo. Its always a pleasure to help the residents of skylands out, and not to mention Cali is here to." Flynn said.

Cosmo sighed when Flynn said that, "Well good luck with that. As for me I'm going to find my skylander partner!"

"Oh yeah, your training to become on of those portal masters that protects skylands or something." Flynn stated, "Ya know you remind of a purple dragon skylander that saved me from that evil twerp kaos."

Cosmo pondered, "Really?"

After arriving at Eon's Citadel, Flynn ran off to flirt with Cali while Cosmo went to the audience of portal masters in training. He got lucky because Master Eon just began to speak.

"Greetings Portal Masters." The wise old man began, " Today will be the start of your training to become the next protectors of this land. The mystic seekers and I will teach you everything you need to know."

The crowd cheered.

"And lets not forget the skylanders." Master Eon continued, "Remember portal masters, the skylanders are not slaves nor pets, they have a special bond with each of you and will teach you things about skylands and other realms I might never heard of."

Just then the skylanders appeared in front of the crowd of portal masters(a/n: Using the portals of power obviously).

A few hours later the skylanders and portal masters got acquainted but, Cosmo couldn't find the one he had a special bond with. He thought the skylander, Wrecking Ball was his sole partner but, the little grub worm only wanted the candy bar in Cosmo's pocket.

"Ahh!"

Hugo the molekin, Master Eons Assistant, bumped into Hugo while running away from some sheep

"My apologizes young portal master, I was being chased by some evil sheep!" Hugo pointed at three sheep.

Cosmo chuckled a little, "Sheep can't be evil, all they do is eat, sleep, and poop." Just then a sheep took Cosmo's hat, "My Hat!"

"What did I say, their evil!" Hugo yelled.

Cosmo was still in pursuit of the sheep. He was almost close enough to tackle the sheep but, it jumped of the edge of Eon's Island.

"NO!" Cosmo yelled, "My dad gave me that hat…"

The young portal master began to shed a tear but, suddenly his hat fell in front of him, "My hat? But how?"

"The sheep dropped it when it fell and I swooped in and nabbed."

Cosmo looked up to see a purple dragon landing in front of him.

"I'm Spyro, one of the skylanders." the dragon introduced, "I was late to the meet and great, so I just arrived and happened to see you chasing the sheep."

"Thanks for getting my hat back Spyro." Cosmo thanked, "My name is Cosmo and I'm a portal master in training."

"Cool." Spyro said, "Uh did Master Eon start the whole ceremony speech and all of that stuff."

"Yep, I'm afraid you came a little late." Cosmo laughed.

"Oh, I guess that means you already found a skylander?" Spyro asked.

"Not really." Cosmo said, "But… would you like to be my partner?"

Spyro thought for a moment, " Okay but, promise me one thing. No matter how scary or tough our adventures get, NEVER BACK DOWN."

"It's a deal." Cosmo said as he hugged Spyro.

Upon arriving back to the mainland Master Eon told everyone to meet in the arena for some training.

End of Ch.1

* * *

I have a lot of ideas fro this skylander fanfic. However I do have a question for my readers, who do you think should be the fire, undead, earth, and air skylanders to join Spyro and Cosmo? EDIT: Everyone I'm not going to do an all dragon team. That would ruin the chance for rivals. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: A Team is Born Part 2

Edit: Uh hehehe I decided to change the air element back to Whirlwind.

The arena Master Eon had was huge. There was a scoreboard, seats like a foot ball stadium, and even popcorn machines.

Right now most people were either battling or just sitting down eating.

Cosmo and Spyro were getting to know each other. Cosmo told Spyro about his dad who used to be a portal master before he…passed away.

"Your dad sounds like a pretty cool dude." Spyro said calmly.

"He was the best." Cosmo replied thinking about him, " I remember the time dad took me to Dragon's Peak to reunite with his skylander partner and we would was play until it got so dark that the undead would be awake. And Mom would be mad at him for letting me stay up past my bed time"

"Was your Mom a portal master?" Spyro asked.

"Nah, she was really a wizard from the Empire of Ice, before it became the Empire of Ice." Cosmo explained, "Hehehe I guess that explains where my magic genes come from. Now what about you Spyro? Who are your parents and where do leave?"

Spyro looked down a little, " I never knew who my parents were but, I know people who treated me like family, especially my best pal Sparx the dragonfly and the Elders at the Dragon Temple. And before I became a skylander and moved to skylands, my home was the Summer Forest."

"The Summer Forest?" Cosmo asked confused, "I never heard of that Realm."

Spyro was about to explain to the portal master, until they were interrupted by the voice of female dragon saying, "I'd tell you nice try…but, it wasn't!"

Cosmo and Spyro turned around to see a black dragoness and a portal master of the undead element win a battle.

"That's Cynder." said Spyro, "We should go say hi tothem eh, Cosmo?"

Cosmo wasn't paying attention to Spyro as he was staring at Cynder's portal master. Even though she was associated with the undead element(A/N she looked kind of scary and wicked) she was beautiful in Cosmo's eyes.

Just then Cosmo felt a warm spot on back of his pants and snapped out of his trance, "Ouch, what you do that for?"

"I was trying to tell you we should go say hi to Cynder and her portal master over there but, you too busy going gaga over her." Spyro joked.

"I wasn't going gaga over her…" Cosmo blushed, "I was just admiring her battle strategy."

Spyro rolled his eyes, "Sure you were…"

As Cosmo and Spyro began to walk over to Cynder and her portal master, the two of them heard a scream in the distance.

Okay I edited Ch.2 again, my friend from school gave me some advice about my fanfic and said that I was rushing the whole team idea so she is helping me right chapter 3 right now. Also maybe some of the skylanders for Spyro and Cosmo's team might or might not change.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: A Team is Born Part 3

Chapter 3 everyone, sorry for the long gap and if this chapter is short. I swear it looked like I typed a lot of words in Wordpad.  
-

The Scream came from the gryphon, Sonic Boom. She, and her portal master, Sonia, were cornered by another portal master and his dragon skylander.

"Just come with us baby, will make it worth your while." The portal master grinned evilly, "So what do you say?"

Sonia was getting tired of this game, "Just leave us alone already! We don't want to be a part of your gang!"

Tsk, SD. You know what to do.," The portal master said to his dragon.

SD got into a battle stance, "Get ready feel the sun's heat!" The sun dragon began to charge a fire ball but, the next thing he knew that very attack smacked him right in the face.

"What the..." the portal master looked behind Sonia and Sonic Boom to see who shot that fireball. It was Spyro and Cosmo. Sonic Boom smiled because she knew Spyro was on her side.

"We're all supposed to be allies here!" Cosmo said firmly, "Why are you bullying a fellow portal master and her skylander!?"

"That's none of your buisness pipsqueak! This is between me and her!" The portal master yelled as he raised his fist in anger.

After shaking off the burn from the fire ball, SD glared at Spyro and was getting ready to attack. However, he saw Master Eon and his assistant Hugo coming along, "Devlin! Eon and his 'scared of sheep' librarian are coming!"

SD's portal master took his glare off of Cosmo and noticed Eon and Hugo, "Why now...," Devlin and SD walked off like nothing happened.

Cosmo turned to Sonia, "You okay?"

"Yeah." she replied, "I'm pretty sure Sonic Boom and I could handle those two jerks but, it was great you and your dragon came along."

"Who were they anyway?" Spyro asked, "I don't remember ever seeing that dragon around the island.,"

"Beats me Spyro.," said Sonic Boom, "He just showed up and started messing with everyone.,"

"See Master Eon! I told you we would get to the bottom of this!"

The two portal masters and their skylanders turned around to see Master Eon and Hugo.

"Indeed.," said Eon. He looked at Cosmo and Sonia, "Hugo take Cosmo and Sonia to the center of the arena so the mystic seekers can assign them to their teams." With that, Master Eon left to have a talk with SD and Devlin.

Cosmo and Sonia were about to ask how Master Eon knew their names but, Hugo intervened, "Come now portal masters, we need to go."

End of Ch.3

Yeah, I kept changing Chapter 2 around because I was rushing with how the team will meet. And I decided to change the air element to Sonic Boom instead of Whirlwind. :)


	4. Chapter 4: A Team is Born Part 4

Here's the next chapter and the last part of: A Team is Born.

At the center of Eon's Arena, on a stone mantel, stood the mystic seekers. The seekers were mabu with magical powers that rivaled the portal masters. In the past, there were many seekers however, there was an evildoer from the Outlands known as Hektore who banished them into his Dark Mirror. Now only Beaufort, Tizwig, Humfry, Esmerelle, and Fargus were the remaining seekers with Fargus' son, Wendell, a seeker in training.

After Hugo led Cosmo, Sonia, Spyro, and Sonic Boom to the crowd of portal masters, he ran over to the seekers to tell them it was time for the teams.

"Are you sure everyone is here?" Fargus asked.

"Well not everyone.," Hugo began to explain, "There was a portal master causing trouble with a skylander everyone claims to have never seen before so Master Eon decided to have a talk with them..."

"Then we might as well wait for Eon to come back then.," said Humfry. He looked toward the crowd and grabbed a microphone, "Hey Portal Masters! Who wants to watch a retrospective on the villains you might face in skylands!?"

A majority of the crowd cheered.

"After we assign the teams!" Fargus announced.

The crowd got sad.

"Look what you did Fargus!" Humfry yelled, "You made them sad.,"

Fargus ignored Humfry and began to assigning the teams,"Okay portal masters, this is how teams will be assigned: I will call on the name of your skylanders and then both of you come up front. After all eight elements are up here then I'll choose a team leader.

The crowd cheered again. Everyone was bickering about who was going to be leader.

"I bet I'd make a great leader!" Cosmo smirked, "There are so many places in Skylands I can lead my team to.,"

"And I was practically the leader of the skylanders so I can show you a thing or two.," Spyro added.

"No he wasn't.," Sonic Boom whispered to Sonia. Sonia laughed which caught Spyro's attention.

"What did you just tell her?" Spyro asked raising an eye brow.

"Oh nothing. Just girl talk.," Sonic Boom answered.

After the crowd hushed, Master Eon began to assign teams.

"Portal Masters, I'll assign teams by your skylanders.," Master Eon began to explain, "Each team will consist of the eight elements. One portal master out of each team will be picked as that teams leader and then they'll decided who will be their second and third in command.,"

"What if we're on a team with someone we can't get along with?" asked a random portal master.

"Thats the point of having teams.," said Master Eon, "You'll learn to depend on one another just like your skylanders have over the years.," Eon thought for a moment on which eight skylanders on who to call first, "Let's have: Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Stealth Elf, Flashwing, Sonic Boom, Hex, and Flameslinger come up here with their portal masters!"

Cosmo and Sonia followed Spyro and Sonic Boom.

"Looks like we're partners.," Sonia smiled.

"You got that right.," Cosmo smiled back.

When getting up to the front of the crowd, Spyro greeted his best friends: Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy.

"Hey Spyro!" said Gill Grunt looking over at the purple dragon.

"He he he he just like old times!" Trigger Happy said in his trademarked insane laugh.

"Looks like our adventures are still going on.," Spyro winked.

Trigger Happy looked over at Hex, "Hm... I wish Cynder was here with us. Hex doesn't have a sense of humor.,"

"Me and you both Trigg.," Spyro agreed. He wanted Cynder to be with them as much as Cosmo was hoping Cynder's portal master would be on their team but, this won't stop them from being friends with everyone.

Master Eon walked up to the group,"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the portal masters: Cosmo, Crystal, Tucker, Crimson, Sonia, Tara, Nova, and Kimino. Now which one of these lucky portal masters will be team leader? I'll use the old tactic the ancients used to make choices like this.,"

The old portal master grabbed his staff and started iny mini miny mo, "And you are it!"

Master Eon landed back at Cosmo who was caught off guard by this sudden choice. Spyro looked to see if his fellow skylanders' portal masters were okay with this and he noticed that Hex's portal master, Crimson, looked a little angry.

End of Ch.4

It's really hard to think of a team of skylanders that go well together. The easy choices were, Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy since their the main starter pack characters and all three of them are close friends so Cosmo, Crystal, and Tucker will get along just fine. Also next time, our heroes will learn the true meaning of team work as they battle a certain a certain floating eye ball.

Edit: Argh! Writers Block+I'm starting to question the skylanders I chose for fire and earth. Don't worry I'm going to try and continue this!


End file.
